


Graduation Plans

by Rowaine



Series: Graduation Plans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OOC-ness, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter doesn't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Plans

**Title: Graduation Plans**  
**Author:** Rowaine (rowained@yahoo.com)  
**Summary:** Harry doesn't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus... with a twist.  
**Rating:** Soft R at worst.  
**Warnings:** Gender-bending, body piercings, and OOCness. This story is not meant to be taken seriously.  
**Disclaimer:** You'll never be able to convince me that JKR would do this to her characters. It's all my fault, and I promise not to make any money off it.  
**Author's Note:** Up until the fifth chapter, I hadn't even realized how similar Harry's "new" name was to my penname. This wasn't intentional, but I've found it sort of funny and refuse to change it at this late date.

~~~

  
  
**1**  
  
It took him seventeen years to realize what was wrong.   
  
At first, he couldn't put his finger on the problem. A general sense of unease. Not feeling like he fit in his own body. Normal problems for normal teenagers... except those feelings had started long before adolescence hit.  
  
Then he found himself looking longingly at girls. Not sexually - with envy. He began to notice boys, in the way that most boys noticed girls. Disturbing dreams plagued his sleep every night, and unwanted physical reactions riddled his every waking moment.   
  
With only weeks to go before graduating, Harry Potter finally found the courage necessary to admit - if only to himself - that he wanted to be a woman.   
  
_Hell, I'm a wizard. There's bound to be some sort of charm or potion to do the trick._

~~~

  
  
For two weeks straight, while his classmates were cramming for NEWTs, Harry lived in the library researching his problem and possible solutions. He finally admitted defeat, knowing that any answer he could get would be found in the Restricted Section.   
  
After convincing Hagrid to write him a no-restrictions pass, the Gryffindor Wonder Boy happily plopped down on a small table at the farthest back corner of the Dark Arts books. He located two spells (both curses) and one potion that didn't seem too difficult that would create the change he desired. Thanks to years spent with Hermoine, he knew how to best cross-reference and compare the benefits and drawbacks to his three choices.  
  
Finally, he settled on the potion. It appeared to have no side effects at all, and could be made without having to raid Snape's storeroom. Having made his decision, Harry copied the instructions with meticulous care, wanting to be finished before final exams.  
  
If he had been paying more attention, he would have noticed the tall figure standing in the shadows between shelves. If he had been paying more attention, he would have seen the dark man casting a spell - a charm to discover what the young man had been researching. If he had been paying more attention, he would have laughed at the comic expression of stunned disbelief on his professor's face.  
  
But with single-minded determination, Harry Potter was too busy making plans for his future to notice Potions Master Severus Snape at the moment... 

~~~

  
  
_What the bloody hell is that miscreant up to this time? Restricted Section indeed! If he thinks he's going to perform some final prank before graduation, he's definitely out of his mind. Wait... what the fuck was he reading about this potion? Surely he doesn't think Malfoy would be stupid enough to drink it. Nor any of my Slytherins, or the other teachers. Who is he making it for? And does he believe he's capable of brewing it? With his normal aptitude in my classroom, I doubt he could get farther than the rosemary leaves -- but what if...?_  
  
Grabbing the ancient tome, Snape quickly checked in out with Madam Pince and stalked his way down to the dungeons. He knew the Potter boy would need someplace controlled to begin his potion, and his classroom would be the most obvious location. Casting a few alert spells, the Potions Master went to his office to grade papers while waiting.

~~~

  
  
_Hmm... I've got all the ingredients necessary, although my boomslang skin is a bit old. I'll just swap some with Neville - he's always got new potions ingredients *snicker* - and then make my way down to the classrooms. No one will be there this evening, and I doubt Snape would think of me brewing a potion without a wand to my throat. This time tomorrow, I can finally be rid of this damned body!_

~~~

  
  
The alarms went off just on time, breaking the Snape's concentration on yet another abysmal attempt by that Thomas boy to pad his essay with Quidditch history. Sighing softly, he sorted his papers carefully, putting on his best affronted teacher expression before heading toward his classroom.  
  
As expected, the Potter boy was setting up to brew that highly questionable concoction.   
  
Yet the professor waited. Purely for information, he assured himself. He was curious to see if the boy were truly inept at his preferred science. Of course. And the niggling question of **why** he was attempting this particular potion just wouldn''t leave his mind.  
  
Perhaps he should have interrupted, or gone for the headmaster, or at least stopped staring in disbelief. Any of those options would have been more appropriate than standing in the doorway of his own classroom, watching in alternating horror and admiration at the raven-haired young man.   
  
_He is bloody well going to do this. But WHY?!_

~~~

  
  
Harry worked slowly, humming to himself as he carefully prepared each item for the intricate potion. Technically, this tincture wasn't a Dark Arts creation. It skirted a very fine line. But the question of intent absolved him from crossing that line, thank the gods.   
  
He stayed so very engrossed in his personal project that he was blissfully unaware of the very confused professor watching his every move.  
  
A dash of aconite, some shrivelled honeybee wings, a pinch of fairy dust... Some very simple incantations at just the right times... In surprisingly short order, his work was complete. A triumphant smile blossomed on his face, as he scooped out the required dosage and cautiously drank his vile salvation.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a startled gasp and a few words calling to him. Before he could respond, blackness took him, sucking him into oblivion. He was far from afraid - the book had mentioned that if he created the potion correctly, his body would need at least four hours to process the changes.   
  
Slowly falling to the floor, he was barely aware of strong arms catching him... 

~~~

  
  
_Oh what in Merlin's name is the boy doing? He's deliberating turning himself into a female?! What sort of joke is this, that the wizarding world's Golden Boy wants to become a Diamond Girl? Albus, I hope you understand this one, because I'm about to land you with an unconscious saviour and ask a million questions._

~~~

  
  
Some time later, both the headmaster and the potions instructor were still baffled at their student's actions. Neither could understand Harry's motives or intentions, but since he had broken no laws, they could merely sit and wait for him to awaken.  
  
"Mrph....."  
  
"Ah, he's finally coming to. Or I should say **she** is finally coming to. Severus, I do believe you've given your student too little credit in potions. This is hardly a first year exercise."  
  
"I'm sure there's a mischievous reason behind it, Albus. The boy... girl... whatever! has never failed at bringing attention to himself... herself... oh damn it all, IT!"  
  
"Now now, no need to be insulting. Surely we have an interesting development on our hands, and should wait till young Harry has rejoined the land of the living for answers."  
  
Slowly opening those brilliant green eyes, a newly transformed Harry Potter took a very private inventory of his/her new body. Determining that all the proper parts were located in appropriate places, he/she sat up carefully to address the two older wizards.  
  
"Er, hi Professor, Headmaster... Guess it worked, huh?"

~~~

  
  
By midnight, the two wizards were still no closer to understanding Harry's true reasons for altering gender. That much was obvious to the young witch, who was secretly relieved that she had finally managed to impress her instructor with a potion.  
  
Finally getting tired of hearing her pleasant alto voice, she said, "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but if you haven't caught my reasons so far, you aren't likely to do so in the next few hours. Can I possibly get some sleep before you interrogate me more?"  
  
A soft snort broke free from Snape's throat. He found it quite amusing when anyone dared contradict his employer. Granted that the man was a powerful wizard, and a damned fine headmaster, but he was still completely insane at times. Right now he was beyond even that.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure you are quite exhausted by your... changes. Could I request that you not go back to your dorm room? Your classmates will undoubtedly be startled by waking up with a female in their midst."  
  
In a fit of gentle laughter, Harry managed to respond, "You're quite right, sir. Is there any place in particular that you would prefer me sleeping for the night?"  
  
Visibly shaken, the old wizard sat in thoughtful silence for several minutes. Coming to a decision, he said, "I believe that the most logical place for your temporary lodging would be the spare prefect's room in Gryffindor Tower. I'll send up a couple of house elves to take care of your belongings and to prepare the room."  
  
"Sounds terrific, thank you, sir."  
  
"Excuse me, Albus. I need to ask two more questions of our student here." At his employer's nod, Snape continued, "First, you say that you did this on purpose, because you felt uncomfortable being male?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Second, what in bloody hell are we supposed to call you now? Harry is definitely a boy's name. Or have you even given it any thought?"  
  
Blushing slightly, the young witch answered, "I think I'd like the name Rowanna, sir. My mother and aunt were both given plant names, and it seems to suit me." Twin looks of confusion. "The rowan bush is well known for offering protection against a variety of magical attacts. Considering what all's happened in the past seventeen years, I believe the name fits perfectly."  
  
The Potions Master was first to recover. "Very well... Rowanna... how thoroughly did you organize your change, and the ramifications? Do you have adequate cloths for your new body? Have you warned your friends?"  
  
The dark-haired young witch thought for a moment before answering, "I didn't tell anyone about it, sir. Most of my friends would have been confused, or tried to have me locked away at St. Mungo's. Yes, I have a few items of clothing, but today is Friday and we can go in to Hogsmeade tomorrow, so I was planning on buying whatever I need then. Hopefully with Hermoine's help. And yes, I have thought out the consequences of my choices, sir. All my life, I felt odd and uneasy being a boy... but even after so short a time in this body, it feels completely natural. Maybe neither of you can understand what I mean, and that's alright, but I don't regret doing it. If my friends can't accept that, then they weren't my friends to begin with, right?"  
  
At his student's show of maturity, Snape was baffled. "Indeed... I only wish you had shown some of your potion-making talent before now, Potter."  
  
"Sorry, Professor. I'll try harder, if you like. Or you can let me stay here over the summer and prove that I did learn something since first year. Most of the time, any accidents in my potions were from Malfoy and his goons sabotaging my classwork." Chuckling softly. "But we won't have that problem for the next few days at least."  
  
"And why is that, Har--Rowanna?" The headmaster caught himself, looking intently at his favored pupil.  
  
"Because it'll take that long for them to accept that I used to be Harry Potter, and during that time, I'll be able to work without worrying about what unnecessary ingredient will be tossed into my cauldron." Snickering moved into a small yawn. "Excuse me, sirs. May I please head to bed now?"  
  
"Of course, of course. We will undoubtedly need to speak with you again soon. For tonight, sleep well."

~~~

  
  
By the time Rowanna reached Gryffindor Tower, the house elves had moved all her belongings into the unused prefect's room. With a weary sigh, she changed into a nightshirt and climbed into bed, completely unaware of the musings from her teacher.  
  
The last thing that crossed her mind before sleep overtook her was that she no longer needed those hideous glasses to see properly.

~~~

 

 **2**  
  
Down in the dungeon levels of Hogwarts, Snape was thinking. Thinking so hard it was giving him a slight headache. _Potter's reasons are valid, but I just can't understand... why had no one seen the discomfort or unease or whatever it was the boy had been going through? And sweet Merlin, she makes an attractive young woman! Her mother's eyes and facial features, with her father's slim build and dark hair. And that voice..._  
  
Pouring himself a tumbler of sherry, the potions professor drank deeply, attempting to harness his thoughts. His mind was a torrent of confusion, and his own reactions to the new female were terrifying him. The liquor finally kicked in, spreading a slow warmth throughout his body, allowing him to fade into dreams. Dreams of ebony hair and killer green eyes.

~~~

  
  
Bright morning sunlight pierced the curtains around an unfamiliar bed, waking Rowanna from a very deep sleep. She blinked her eyes, shielding them with a fluffy pillow. In next to no time, the young witch jumped from the bed, eager to find a full-length mirror to verify that the potion worked, that last night hadn't been a dream.  
  
_Damn, prefects have it made! This room is terrific. Double dresser, tall wardrobe, vanity and double-sized mirror. If my shopping trip works out today, I'll have tons of room for everything. And shit, who'd have thought I'd make such a cute girl? Let's just hope none of my dormmates - EX-dormmates - try to hit on me. It'll take time to get used to being a girl._  
  
She stood in front of the mirror for quite some time, drinking in the reflection. _Oh yeah, this is **good**_. As a boy, she had been short and scrawny at 5'7" and 120 lbs.; but the height and weight suited her female form perfectly, making her tall and graceful. With one swift movement, she took off the nightshirt to memorize her more personal areas, finding well-shaped breasts, a flat stomach, sparce pubic hair, and shapely legs. _Makes sense that my legs look good, with all the Quidditch practice we've been having lately._ Turning to check out her arse, she smirked in approval. _Oh yes, this suits me so much better!_  
  
From the very bottom of her trunk, Rowanna pulled out a smart sweater and skirt set in deep green wool, trimmed in gold and silver thread. She had chosen the outfit with great care, not knowing what her measurements would be - the soft fabric clung to her curves nicely. Adding the special self-sizing shoes (flats, since she had no practice with heals) and a quick spell to lengthen her hair (falling midway down her back in soft waves), she grabbed cloak and wand and walked down to the common room.  
  
As expected, her best friends were sitting on the couch, talking quietly as they waited for her to join them. Some inner demon laughed loudly at the thought of their expressions. With a very wicked grin, Rowanna flopped into an armchair across from the couch, saying a quick "Good morning" to his friends.  
  
Over the past seven years, she had figured out her friends fairly well. Ron was the most loyal person in the world, willing to give the shirt off his back to help out a friend. Hermoine was quick and tenacious, and would never give up when she found a puzzle to solve. Their reactions would be priceless.  
  
Ron looked at the new addition to their tower, appraising and suspicious. Hermoine did a double-take before giggling madly. When her boyfriend nudged her for an explanation, the bushy-haired bookworm just laughed louder. Throwing his hands up in defeat, Ron sank back into the cushions and waited for her to calm down.  
  
"I don't know how you did it, but you make a very convincing girl, Harry," said the Head Girl.  
  
"HARRY?! What are you doing in drag?" Ron's face went up in flames, knowing that he'd checked out his best mate just moments earlier.  
  
Blushing a little, Rowanna looked at her friends, carefully assessing their acceptance. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time. Yesterday morning, I finally found a potion that would do it, so here we are. Not half bad either! Snape even complimented me, in a very Snape-ish sort of way. Erm, I hope you two aren't upset or anything, but it's permenant and all. And I'd like to be called Rowanna now." Her face flushed, her breathing quick and shallow, the words rushed out before she could panic.   
  
Ron's reaction was almost predictable - he was convinced that it was a prank of sorts, or a dream/nightmare, or any number of things that would bring back Harry.   
  
Hermoine stared into the fireplace, considering the situation before making any reply. "If this is what you wanted to do, then of course I'll support your decision. It'll be nice having a best friend who's a girl too." Poking her boyfriend in the stomach, she whispered to him, "Say something, Ron. You're making an ass of yourself."  
  
Having spent almost half his life dealing with one unusual situation (always around Harry Potter), Ron shook his head to clear it before joining the conversation. "Yeah, we're behind you, Har-Rowanna. But you **are** going to explain it all, right?"  
  
"Of course! But can we get some breakfast and talk at Hogsmeade? I've got alot of shopping to get done today."  
  
Ron groaned. Hermoine laughed louder than before. Rowanna blushed a little. Together, the Gryffindor Trio moved down to the Great Hall for a quick bite to start their day.

~~~

  
  
Sitting at the head table, Severus Snape was still confused. He couldn't balance his image of Harry Potter with the stunning young woman from last night. His thoughts were so consuming that he barely registered the Hall's door opening to said object of his puzzlement. But there she stood. _Oh Merlin, this is going to be a long day._  
  
Two Gryffindor seventh year girls walked in, arm in arm, giggling madly at the young man following them. That Granger girl and - _Shit_ \- the trouble-maker once known as Harry Potter. Looking entirely too good, in **his** house colors. Trailing a few steps behind them was one very shell-shocked Ron Weasley. _He's checking out her arse! What gives him the right to see it before I do? Wait... that isn't what I meant... is it? Oh to hell with it._ Dragging his eyes away from this new diversion, Snape finished his meal and stalked out of the Hall, using the back entrance for a quick get-away.  
  
This being a Saturday morning, most of the students and quite a few of the teachers were be sleeping in. The slightly different Dream Team sat down for a fast muffin and juice before their outing. At the Gryffindor table were a handful of first years at the other end of the table. Of the other Houses, only Slytherin had any upper years - Malfoy and Zambini were currently arguing, engrossed enough that they paid no attention to their rival House.  
  
Just as the two girls were standing to leave, Ron begged off joining them for the shopping portion. They snickered at his discomfort - he knew he'd be used as a pack mule - and set off for Hogsmeade on their own. 

~~~

  
  
A fresh, late May breeze greeted Rowanna and 'Moine as they started off from the castle. Adaptable as ever, the Head Girl took her best friend's gender change in stride, enjoying the novelty of having a female friend to confide in and talk girl-talk with.   
  
The village of Hogsmeade had been awake for over an hour, but few Hogwarts students were out this early. In high spirits, Rowanna let her friend lead her from shop to shop, stocking up on every item a girl seemed to need, and including several books on teenaged development. 'Moine made her try on each pair of jeans and every skirt - she supposed that was a good thing, since girls' cloths tended to be worn much tighter than boys'. It was nearly time for tea before they slowed down - not quite finished, but satisfied with their progress.  
  
Rowanna decided to have all her purchases sent directly to her new room at the school, but first changed into a comfortably snug pair of jeans, a cropped top with the cheeky words "90% Witch, 10% Angel - Don't push your luck", and new trainers. At several shops, she noted her best friend looking longingly at a cloak or skirt, and quietly arranged with the proprietor to have the items sent to Ms. Granger later that day. With all the help that the Head Girl was offering, she would have to accept a few presents in exchange.  
  
Stopping at the Three Broomsticks for a quick lunch, the giggling duo enjoyed some gossip and people-watching. Most of their fellow students were just waking up from a late night, staggering into the pub in small groups.   
  
Neither young witch saw the dark-haired man sitting in a corner several tables away, silently watching them.   
  
When Malfoy and Zambini walked in, shoving each other into whomever was nearest for malicious humor, the two Gryffindors reached for their wands. Hermoine cast a barrier spell to prevent the rowdy boys from knocking over tables, while Rowanna used a warding charm inhibiting them from doing too much damage. Before the Slytherins could figure out who had ruined their fun, Madam Rosetta yelled at the boys, ordering them to sit down and shut up or leave her pub.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the girls left to complete their shopping spree. They made sure to buy some sweets and pranks for Ron, since he still had not joined them. The Head Girl introduced her "new friend" to several people that stopped to greet them, snickering at how they would react when they found out who she used to be.   
  
Voicing her thoughts, Hermoine said, "You know, Rowanna... This is the perfect way for you to slip into the wizarding world without the fame and nonsense following you. Have you discussed with the headmaster not letting everyone know what happened?"  
  
"Yes, but some people will have to know. You and Ron were first, naturally, but Siri and Rem will need to know too, and the rest of the Weasleys, and all our teachers." Soft sigh. "It'd be terrific if no one else found out, but then there'd be a panic from the bloody Boy Who Lived disappearing."  
  
"Too true. I guess it can't be helped."  
  
Abandoning the serious discussion, the girls made one last stop at one of the smaller (and more expensive) boutiques. The exterior was painted soft purple with a silver butterfly fluttering over the front door. Rowanna slipped inside, dragging her best friend by the hand. Seconds after the door shut behind them, an older witch came out from the back room, greeting them with a smile.   
  
"Welcome to the Mystical Butterfly - my name is Madam Leila, and I own this shop. What can I do for you today, young ladies?" Dressed in floating fabrics of pink and purple, the middle-aged woman's eyes twinkled merrily at the two Gryffindors.  
  
Hermoine mumbled a hello, but Rowanna smiled broadly, saying, "Hi! We were thinking of getting our ears pierced, but we were both raised in Muggle homes and don't know how witches get this done. Your shop comes highly recommended, so we stopped here for your assistance."  
  
The Head Girl elbowed her friend, whispering quickly, "When did you hear that I wanted my ears pierced?"  
  
"During one of our late-night study sessions, you were talking to Ginny about it," came the quiet response.  
  
Leila was following this by-play with a gentle smile. Gathering a few tools and a photo album, she beckoned the girls toward the back counter. "Here are some pictures of the smaller earrings most people use until their bodies are accustomed to the new decorations. I can charm any item in this shop with a variety of spells, so please feel free to ask if you have something special in mind."   
  
Smiling their thanks to the shopkeeper, the girls looked through page after page of photos. Hermoine chose a very sedate set of golden earrings forming a pair of small Gryffindor lions. Rowanna decided to have two sets put in - one set of the Gryffindor lions, slightly larger than her friend's choice, with twinkling rubies for eyes; and one set of tiny snakes with emerald eyes.  
  
Unlike muggle methods, magical ear piercing caused no pain - only a slight discomfort as the tissue made way for the jewelry. The girls stood before a vanity mirror, admiring their new accessories, complementing Madam Leila on her designs. They also found a very nice ring (not too expensive) for Ron, also bearing the Gryffindor crest, so that the Dream Team could have matching jewelry.  
  
Just before they were to head back to school, Rowanna asked Hermoine to wait near Honeydukes. Although curious and confused, the Head Girl did as she was asked, leaving her friend free to go back to the Mystical Butterfly.  
  
"I thought I'd be seeing you back here, young lady," Madam Leila greeted her again.  
  
"Erm, yes... Some of the pictures you have showed piercings other than earlobes. Can you do those as well?"  
  
Chuckling softly, the older witch answered, "Of course. Any body part you wish, though I would suggest you not attempt certain body piercings before you've had children."  
  
Blushing, Rowanna had to ask, "Which would those be, and why?"  
  
"Nipple piercings can make it very difficult for you to breastfeed an infant, if you are planning on doing so eventually. Navel piercings can be removed in the final months of pregnancy, but if left in they could stretch and tear the tissue. Pubic piercings fall into that same catagory, but I believe you can see that for yourself."  
  
Cough. "Um, yes, thank you. I would like one of the navel piercings done then. As long as I remember to remove the ring if I ever get pregant, it'll be ok, right?"  
  
"Of course. Which ring did you have in mind?"  
  
Thinking back through the album of choices, she found the piece of jewelry that had caught her eye before. "This one, please ma'am."  
  
"Ah, a good choice. Simple and elegant, it also matches your earrings." The proprietress summoned a small box, opening it to reveal a simple golden ring with two ball-stops, one with a ruby and the other with an emerald. "With your coloring, this color combination is striking. I hope you enjoy my handiwork."  
  
"Oh yes, about the charms... Can you add charms after the person has been wearing the rings for awhile? I'd like to get used to them before adding anything extra."  
  
"Naturally, and a very wise decision. Take your time! Any item that I've made can be charmed at whatever time is convenient to you."  
  
"Wonderful, thank you!"  
  
While they were talking, Madam Leila inserted the navel ring carefully. She smiled at her successful work, and at the radiantly happy expression on her customer's face. "Now off with you! Find your young friend and enjoy the beautiful day."  
  
"Thank you again, Madam Leila!"

~~~

  
  
By the time the girls arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Hermoine had nagged enough to force Rowanna into telling her what sort of secret purchase was made last. A very flushed young witch raised the hem of her top to show the navel ring. After a quick inspection, 'Moine praised the pretty bauble, and whispered that she had been looking at one of the other rings for that same purpose.  
  
"We still have time to go back and have it done before dinner, if you want."  
  
"Oh well, I'm a bit nervous about it. Doesn't it feel strange?"  
  
"Definitely, but it's nice too... a sort of constant warm, fuzzy feeling. Come on!"   
  
Grabbing her best friend's hand, the raven-haired young lady ran full force back to the Mystical Butterfly before 'Moine could change her mind.  
  
"Madam Leila! We're back!"  
  
A pleasant chuckle was heard from the back room as the older witch came forward to serve her newest customers. "So I see, young Gryffindors. Let me guess - your friend here would like a navel ring too?"  
  
Gasping, Hermoine asked, "How on earth did you know?"  
  
"Why child, I was watching your expressions while you looked through my book. Was this the ring you prefered?" She pulled a small box from her apron pocket, showing a braided golden ring with twin rubies on the ball-stops.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly the one. It's lovely," said the Head Girl. Shyly, she raised her shirt to reveal her navel, allowing the shopkeeper to install her latest piece of jewelry.  
  
"Oh 'Moine, it's gorgeous!"  
  
"Indeed it is, young lioness. A wonderful choice for you."  
  
Giggling her thanks, she paid for the ring and waved a very cheerful goodbye. Hand in hand, the young friends raced back to school, laughing and chatting about their very pleasant day.

~~~

 

 **3**  
  
Years of getting dressed in the same room as Ron, and just as long feeling completely comfortable with 'Moine, made the young witch totally uninhibited in shedding her cloths to change for dinner in front of her friends. When the redhead's eyes started bulging, his girlfriend whapped him upside the head and politely asked Rowanna to dress behind the curtained bed.   
  
_Alright, this will take some getting used to. At least he didn't get the full monty from me._ "Sorry about that. I'm still learning things, y'know? Hey 'Moine, how's this look?" She had chosen a low-riding set of faded demin pants and a short tank top in deep red with gold piping.  
  
Hermoine quickly praised the outfit, while Ron sat back muttering about females, hormones, and double-PMT. He was whapped on the head again, naturally.  
  
In between changing tops, Rowanna handed her friends the extra purchases from the day's spree: Hermoine had protested her gifts rather loudly (and was almost cursed into accepting, since her help that day was invaluable) and Ron had turned several shades of red over his own presents (he didn't want to accept, since he had abandoned his friends that morning). Rowanna stood firm, begging them to take her tokens of friendship. Eventually they gave in, knowing that she was simply being herself - too generous - as usual.  
  
During the fashion show, Rowanna did her best to explain her reasons for the change to her friends. No great surprise - Ron didn't understand, but was supportive. 'Moine seemed to understand and accept the explanations, adding that she'd always known Harry to feel uncomfortable about himself and his identity (though she also admitted to not have guessed at the extent of those feelings). When the girls had dressed to their satisfaction, what had to be said was finished and the trio headed down to dinner.  
  
Saturday dinners were always relaxed on Hogsmeade weekends. Small groups wandered in and out at odd intervals, instead of entire Houses eating together. Very few people seemed to notice Harry Potter missing from the Gryffindor table, but almost everyone stared at the new raven-haired beauty sitting beside the school bookworm.   
  
From the teachers' table, one very upset potions professor glared daggers at a few lust-ridden boys who kept passing inappropriate comments to the Gryffindor witch. His attention was so drawn that he missed his employer's twinkling stare, promising a long talk later that evening.

~~~

  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, Albus?"  
  
"Yes indeed, Severus. Please sit down. Tea, lemon drop?"  
  
"Tea, please. What's this about?"  
  
"Young Miss Potter seems to be thoroughly happy with her new situation, doesn't she?"  
  
"Surprisingly so, yes sir."  
  
"And she's attracting attention from most of our male students. It would seem that all those Defence classes were not wasted, even with Voldemort and the Death Eaters gone." Chuckle.  
  
Glare. "What would be your point, Albus? I'm sure you didn't call me up here to discuss the mating rituals of some hormonal teenagers."  
  
"Not at all! It also came to my notice that a certain professor was watching our young Rowanna quite closely. She's lovely - a very graceful combination of her parents, don't you think?"  
  
Cough. "You're going somewhere with this conversation, right?"  
  
"Allow me to be blunt, Severus. In all ways that matter in our world, I consider you my son. If you are interested in Rowanna, you have my blessing to cautiously enter into a relationship with her, if you can accept the normal rules concerning student-teacher interactions for the next few weeks."  
  
"Albus, I...!"  
  
"Now now, dear boy, don't worry so much. I'm not so old that I've forgotten certain feelings. Just proceed slowly and allow the girl a chance to determine her own feelings."  
  
"..."  
  
"Go on to bed, Severus. Get a good night's rest and think things over. You are a strong, intellegent man, with much to offer any relationship. I wish you well in your pursuit."  
  
"Er, good night, Albus."

~~~

  
  
All day Sunday, Rowanna and her two best friends walked around Hogsmeade village, enjoying the calm day and each other's company. Ron was feeling much more comfortable about this new version of his best mate, and 'Moine was much more carefree than before (she even left her books at the dorms!). Knowing they couldn't prevent the rest of the Weasleys from finding out eventually, Ron had grabbed Ginny in Honeydukes and the four made their way to visit the twins.  
  
Gred and Forge were pleasantly surprised by a visit from their siblings. Working at Zonko's while making their Wheezes each night left little time to spend with family and friends. When the owner noticed such a large group of redheads, he ordered his employees to take a break and visit with them. Only after the small kitchen was spell-locked and silenced would Rowanna begin her explanations.  
  
It took Ron, Hermoine and Rowanna a full half hour to convince the twins that this was no joke. Ginny took it surprisingly well, but since she'd started dating Colin Creevey her crush on Harry had rapidly cooled off. The final verdict from the Weasley siblings was that if this is what made Rowanna happy, then they would back her choices.  
  
Hugs and kisses were passed around, with the twins embarassing their baby brother in a two-cheeked wet smooch before letting him free of their headlock. And so with a final goodbye, the trio left for some butterbeer and chips.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was more crowded than their stop the day before. Their only option in seating was at the far back, a table right beside... Professor Snape? While none of the trio could remember ever seeing him in town before, they admitted to never having watched for his presence either. With a series of shrugs, the friends seated themselves and sipped butterbeer quietly.  
  
_He's watching us... why? What's happened that he thinks we've done this time? I can feel his eyes travelling over my back._ Rowanna shivered slightly, unaware of how her actions made her butt wiggle.  
  
Severus barely managed to stiffle a low groan as he watched the delectable rear bounce over its perch. _Merlin, that move should be illegal. This trip was a very bad idea, and now my brain is clouded with Firewhisky too. Time to lock yourself into the dungeons, Sev old boy._  
  
His fast getaway was thwarted by a clumsy sixth year, knocking the Potions Master into the trio's table and practically laying him out onto Rowanna's lap. Dazed onyx eyes looked up, took in the short top (and nothing under it!), and met a startled green stare. If he had been thinking clearly, he surely would have moved from his unprofessional position, but between arousal and inebriation, Severus was comfortably stuck.  
  
"Are you alright, Professor?"  
  
"Eh, yes Mist-Miss, I believe I am. Just shaken, thank you."  
  
"Do you need help standing up, sir?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks, I'm comfort.. No! I can manage quite well." Struggling to his feet, a very embarassed Snape stood to shake out his robes, muttered a hasty farewell, and raced off to his cold shower... er, dungeon, yeah.  
  
"Well, that was decidely odd," Hermoine said before taking another sip of her drink. She would have sworn that she'd seen their potions professor looking up Rowanna's top... and that slip of the tongue was interesting too. Now what to do with this new information...

~~~

  
  
Billowing black robes swept dramatically behind him as Severus stalked toward his chambers. _Chits these days, not wearing bras! Surely there's a school policy about appropriate underthings, although thank Merlin that Potter doesn't bother reading school rules. Umm... yeah... But even with Albus' well-meaning concent, how am I supposed to approach the student whose life I've made so miserable for almost seven years? I can't treat her any different now without alerting the entire castle to my affections. As Harry Potter, the boy had admirable qualities in a truly irritating shell. But as Rowanna -- I can't get her out of my mind..._

~~~

  
  
There was no rule against students of the same gender sleeping in a friend's room, so long as their dormmates or House mates didn't object. Both Rowanna and Hermoine had their own rooms, but found it much more fun to share - more time to chat, and more practice for Rowanna in being a girl. With only five weeks until graduation, they contented themselves with alternating nights in each other's room, sharing cloths and confidences late into the night.   
  
Ron would have felt left out if he had ever been turned away from their chats, but they included him on everything... until he drew the line at listening to monthly female issues. His red face disappeared out the door as both girls broke down into gales of laughter.

~~~

  
  
Rowanna's introduction into school was met with little confusion or surprise, as the headmaster had given her a small charmed necklace. Somehow the charm broadcast an illusion of memory, not altering it really, but insinuating Rowanna's face and name in place of Harry Potter's. By the time term ended, she could hand the necklace back and go out into the world without making any public announcements.  
  
Only the teachers and a small handful of close friends were immune to the charm. Those told about the change seemed to be exempt from the necklace's effects.

~~~

  
  
True to her word, she did much better in potions and charms than before the change. Her grades rose steadily, impressing most of her instructors.   
  
As Harry Potter was a shy young man, never wishing to join the normal teenage parties and gatherings; Rowanna would bounce around in glee every time one was mentioned. As a boy, he wore grubby second-hand cloths and his hair was always a mess; as a girl, her cloths were always coordinated and perfectly tailored to her slim frame, her hair carefully accentuating her face.   
  
With so many changes occurring, it was little wonder that young Rowanna missed the constant searching looks of her potions professor. But her two best friends watched, amused and concerned in varying degrees. Watched and waited for the day that their friend would realize - Severus Snape was falling in love.

~~~

 

 **4**  
  
Rowanna was a fast learner - had always been able to pick up on information quickly. What sent her best friends into fits of laughter was that her current study was on the art of flirtation. She flirted with every House, every year above third, and even a few of the teachers. She flirted with boys and girls, but seemed to prefer certain more mature males. Namely one Potions Master.  
  
If asked, she would simply reply, "Because he's so cute when he blushes!"  
  
In reality, our young Miss Potter was developing a crush on the greasy git (Ron's words, said in private). Her friends couldn't really see the attraction, but would never make her feel bad for her choices. So instead, they helped in her scheming - Hermoine would concoct the plans, Ron would scout the area, and Rowanna would execute it. Each plot ended in success of varying degrees; ie: a red-faced Severus Snape would be seen racing from the site of the crime.   
  
Regardless of the headmaster's advice, Snape had resolutely avoided any personal contact with his student (must remember, Sev, **_STUDENT_** ). Time and again, he found himself caught like a deer in a spotlight, staring or leering at the delicious Gryffindor. He worked very hard to maintain his aloof appearance, locking himself in the dungeons more frequently as the days till graduation grew closer.  
  
One week before NEWTs, two weeks before the end of term. Hell Week, for those fifth and seventh years enduring their series of standardized testing. Usually this was a time of relief for the instructors, since most of their prankster students were too busy cramming for exams to pull anything more serious than a random color charm or tickling curse.   
  
This year was **not** normal, however, as most found out. With Rowanna and Hermoine helping him study for the past six weeks, Ron was caught up completely. This left the Dream Team time enough to play all sorts of jokes on whomever got caught in their path... specifically a certain black-haired, dungeon-dwelling Potions Master. 

~~~

  
  
_**In the weekly teachers' meeting**_  
  
"Albus!! This has got to stop NOW! Those three are worse than the Mauraders ever were, and more cunning! There has yet to be a single strand of evidence that they're to blame, but we all know they're doing it."  
  
"I agree, Headmaster. They managed to feed ginseng to my adolescent mandrakes last week. My fifth year Hufflepuffs will never be the same."  
  
"They cast some sort of charm on ALL of my classroom's desks, freezing the scrolls with my fifth year mock OWLs to the tabletops."  
  
"Albus, they replaced my usual blend of incense with cannibas! Even now, five days later, my students are still high within a half hour's time."  
  
"And Filch is on a headhunt for whomever stole the toilet seats from each of the public facilities. Let alone the charmed loo's in our employee washroom." Shiver. "Those insults are enough to put anyone off their feed."  
  
"I thought last night's dinner of rubber chickens and plastic vomit was actually quite humorous... until the chain reaction of nausea began."  
  
"And you have to admit that they did a good deed in turning Peeves into a telly. Now we can shut him off when his ranting gets too awful."  
  
"But they do indeed need to be stopped. The Above only knows how much more serious it'll get before end of term, and we must keep the students focussed on their exams."  
  
A loud slamming of fists was heard at one end of the table, forcing Madam Pomphrey and Professor Flitwick to jump back from the irrate Potions Master. "If we cannot stop them without evidence, then we **must** catch them in the act! The occassional practical joke is fine, even good for student morale, but switching ingredients in my classroom caused a delayed lust potion whose effects **still** haven't worn off."  
  
"Yes, yes, you all have valid complaints. Yet we simply can't charge them with a crime without proof. If it is the unanimous vote of the staff, we should perhaps separate the trio, or have them shadowed more carefully. Most of the school's monitoring charms can be thwarted by standard seventh year privacy spells, so our action will need to be taken personally. No Dark Arts will be used to subdue them, Severus." A quick reprimanding look at the livid professor. "If we fail to catch them before term ends, at least we have the relief of knowing that they will not be back next September."  
  
A schedule of monitoring was drawn up, pairing one teacher to one of the culprits at all hours of the day and night. It was many hours later that Severus realized that he had drawn Rowanna's name for each of his shifts.

~~~

  
  
_'Moine, you are a genius. Have I told you how much I admire you lately?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Not nearly enough, but thank you. I accept your adoration as is my due._  
  
_Smartarse bint. I love you, Madam Devious._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermoine ~~ _You'll pay for the name-calling, with lots of kisses. Rose gardens after dinner tonight?_  
  
_Sounds perfect, love._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Alright, keep the mushy stuff off this channel please. It's bad enough seeing it without having to hear it in my head. How long did it take you to create this telepathy spell anyways?_  
  
_Not that long, once I found the correct set of incantations, then it was simple to combine and contract the words for our use. Impressed?_ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Rowanna and Ron ~~ _Hell yes! You are a goddess._  
  
_Lucky you came up with it before the teachers started their surveilance job, eh?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermoine ~~ _No kidding. I'd never get enough time alone to fiddle with the charm with the adults hovering._  
  
_Either of you notice that Snape's always the one following me?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Yeah, I'll bet Dumbledore set up the schedule. He's the Grand Manipulator, after all._  
  
_Too true. And I don't envy you... Having Snape follow me to the loo -- urgh!_ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _So, what's on today's agenda? Isn't it Slytherin's turn?_  
  
_Well, we should probably slow down a little. It's getting awfully close to exams, and the teachers are already wired for explosion. How about a simple case of hair color to match the Houses? That way it'll affect us too, and they can't pin us with the prank._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Ron ~~ _Sheer genius. Can I keep you, love?_   
  
_I thought you'd never ask._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Gah! Save it for your room, 'Moine! At least until I'm getting some too, please?_  
  
_Oh alright... Now, when Dobby pops in to say good morning, mention how lovely his green and orange socks look together. I gave him a subliminal message a few weeks ago, just in case. He'll add a dash of potion in everyone's glasses, so it won't matter what people drink or eat. Within half an hour, everybody will have hair striped with their House colors._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Ron ~~ _I bow to the Master.. or Mistress.. remind me to have you meet with Gred and Forge soon. They'll worship your brain while I do the same to the rest of you._  
  
_Sounds kinky. I almost want to watch. Er, nevermind, too many redheads._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ **_Anyways_** _, that's the plan. It won't take any effort on our parts, and should be good for a few laughs. And we can't be caught, since we aren't the ones spiking the punch. Grab your books and let's head to breakfast. Transfiguration first, followed by Double Potions._  
  
Rowanna and Ron ~~ _Gotcha, boss lady._

~~~

  
  
Most of the staff breathed a collective sigh of relief, when three full days had passed without another prank. Only Albus and Severus were waiting, knowing that this was a simple haitus before the Dream Team (or Nightmare Trio, as the professor had taken to calling them) continued their bombardment. And so only two members of the teachers' table were even remotely prepared when their students' hair started changing colors midway through dinner that evening. A quick look passed between them, followed by incredulous shock at the audacity of the Trio at including the staff in this latest prank.  
  
As the headmaster was taking notes from his professors, Snape stared hard at the trio of Gryffindors. They looked properly smug, showing their guilt. While the rest of the student body was torn between outrage and glee at this unannounced show of House loyalty, only those three seventh year students were exchanging knowing glances, snickering together in a conspiratorial huddle.  
  
Speaking low enough to be heard only by the adults, Dumbledore voiced the opinion, "We have no proof. The only ones with access to food preparation are house elves, who are loyal to the school. None of you heard or saw any planning being done, or any of the three suspects bribing an elf?"  
  
"We only have to ask the house elves for them to tell us. Even if they were bribed, they would not lie about it."  
  
"Very well then, Minerva, would you and Xiomira please take care of the interrogation after dinner please?"  
  
"Of course, Albus."  
  
Snape tuned out this discussion once he heard "no proof" coming from the old man's lips. _No proof, indeed! They have some means of communicating that precludes normal speech. Perhaps a code of sorts? No, the Weasley boy wouldn't be able to learn it fast enough. Hrm..._

~~~

  
  
_Brilliant! And let me be the first to say that you look very sexy in red and gold, 'Moine my love._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Thank you, dearest. Did you catch the look on Snape's face? I'll bet that little conference was a tally to see if any of the professors could pin us with suspicious activity._  
  
_Of course it was. Poor Sevvie, he just can't get away with tossing us in Filch's shackles for something he can't prove._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Er, Sevvie? Ewwww!_  
  
_Don't spoil her fun, love. If she wants to give him a pet name, it's her business. Besides, I'd love to see his face the first time she calls him that in person._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Rowanna ~~ _If you two are through discussing my lack-of-love life?_  
  
_Cough._  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Fine. What's our next caper? Don't we still have a deal with Peeves?_  
  
_Oi! That's right! What was the remote access thing?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermoine ~~ _The visor on the suit of armor in the Charms corridor. Flip it up and back down to release Peeves from the telly. He'll carry out the prank, unless he liked being shut up in there._  
  
_Good going, 'Moine. Planning ahead never made as much sense before._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Tomorrow before DADA?_  
  
_Perfect timing. It'll call every sprite in the area into the Great Hall during class, so we can enjoy the chaos during afternoon break._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Right then, let's get up to the Tower and study for tomorrow's lessons. We have a reputation to uphold, remember?_  
  
_Snicker._

~~~

  
  
Just before the end of DADA class, Rowanna was given a note informing her of a meeting in Professor Snape's office to be held directly after class. She was confused, and not a little worried, by the sudden summons.  
  
_Umm, help? I have to meet with Professor Snape after DADA, so go on with today's plans without me. 'Moine, would you listen in on this meeting please? I'll need the moral support, if nothing else._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Sure thing, chica. He's probably looking for a way to trip you up... or maybe he just wants a chance to look down your top. Since you don't have any other classes this afternoon, change into that skimpy green silk top and skirt before you head down. It'll throw him off-guard, if nothing else._  
  
_Thanks! Great idea, again. I love you, sis._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Hey now, any loving between you two has to be carefully monitored by me._  
  
Coughing to mask their laughter, the three shared their most recent private joke. Rowanna had discovered that she had a mild attraction to some girls as well as a few boys. Hermoine wasn't interested, but enjoyed joking with her about it. Ron seemed to get turned on by the idea, keeping both girls entertained.  
  
_Damned good thing that Professor Silverleaf always lets us out a bit early. I'll barely have time to change and put my hair up._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Don't worry, doll. We'll getcha ready in record time. Remember that spell Lavender taught us last week? It'll do your hair in seconds._  
  
_True, thanks! I had forgotten._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
And so the three Gryffindors raced out of class the very moment their instructor waved them off, nearly missing Filch's screams about students running in the halls. In less than twenty minutes, a very seductive Rowanna Potter stood knocking on the Potions Master's office door, dressed to kill.  
  
"Enter."  
  
_Dear gods, his voice sends shivers down my spine._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _We don't need to hear this._  
  
_Oh hush, love. If she wants to get off on his silky voice, let her._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
_No time. I'll fantasize later._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Ewwww!_  
  
"You wished to see me, sir?"  
  
_Gotta love double entendres._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Shaddup!_  
  
Looking up from his grading, Severus gaped at the vision before him. Merlin save me. "Yes, please be seated." _She's going to kill me. If she doesn't, her godfather surely will. If he doesn't, I'll have to kill myself._ "You and your friends have been very skillful in your practical jokes. I understand that none of the staff can find concrete evidence to implicate any of your trio."  
  
_Oh yes, he knows. But he can't prove it either. Fun fun fun!_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
"I'm sure you would be more than capable of catching me, sir. If I were guilty of anything." Flutter eyelashes, bend forward slightly. "What horrible crimes would you care to punish me for?"  
  
Ron ~~ _Oi! My poor virgin brain! You are evilevilevilevil!!_  
  
_Holy hell, don't just gape at her, man!_ "It would indeed be my pleasure to punish you, Rowanna. However, I believe we can dispense with the pleasantries. What sort of agreement would induce you and your cohorts into ceasing all pranks until after exams are completed?"  
  
_He wants to deal?!? What the fuck??_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Don't let him think too hard about the offer. Flirt with him while Ron and I discuss it._  
  
"Well sir, assuming I know anything about your assertations, I might be tempted to agree to your... proposal... if you were to personally oversee the delivery of the terms." Lean forward a bit more, let him see your lack of bra.  
  
_Cross your legs, fool! She's doing this on purpose._ "I see. And why would a Gryffindor request the nasty Potions Master to personally attend such blatant extortion?"  
  
"Why, to spend more time with you, of course sir!"  
  
_Woop! I'll bet you just totally blindsided him... wish I were there to see it._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
"Er... could you clarify that please, Miss?"  
  
"Of course, sir. If my friends and I were to accept your terms, I would expect you personally to deliver said terms in order to spend more time in your company. We've never had much of a chance to get to know each other." Look up at him through eyelashes, small smile.  
  
Hermoine ~~ _You learned that move from Parvati, didn't you?_  
  
_Naturally! If one must learn, take lessons from a master. Or mistress in this case. I swear she's going to make the best hautera after graduation._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Umm... I should stop listening, shouldn't I?_  
  
_Yes, Ron. Go set up the chess set and get Neville to keep you company for a few minutes._ ~~ Hermoine  
  
"Are you sure you weren't sorted into Slytherin, Miss Potter?" _Woops, that wasn't supposed to be said aloud. Oh well, just go with the flow, Sev._  
  
Light chuckle, slow-n-sexy smile. "Actually, the Sorting Hat tried to place me there. I preferred to join my friends in Gryffindor. It would have been most uncomfortable for you if I'd been sorted into your House, sir." Slide into an evil grin. "Although, perhaps we would have been... close friends by now."  
  
_Just give up. It's a losing battle, with Albus and this minx working on the same team._ "Alright, Rowanna. What are your terms? We cannot permit any more pranks to be played before exams are completed. And kindly remember that anything embarassing or physically damaging will be denied."  
  
"Oh naturally, sir! I would never wish you harm in any way." Slip back into thoughtful smile, meet his gaze briefly and blush. "Permit me a moment to think of something appropriate?"  
  
"As you will."  
  
_Oh gods, he said "As you will" - 'Moine, do you remember that line?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Did he say it in his not-pissed-at-Neville tone?_  
  
_NO! In a bedroom, I'm-about-to-screw-you-senseless tone that I've never heard before... Save me from melting!_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _He's agreed to terms then?_  
  
_Whimper. Yes... He's giving me time to consider them. HELP!_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Here's what you ask for then..._  
  
A very sensual smile begins on the young witch's lips, startling her professor (and somewhat scaring him). Meeting his eyes with her flashing emeralds, she calmly said, "Alright sir, nothing embarassing or physically damaging." At his nod, she continued, "I would like to spend evenings with you, getting to know you better. And permission to call you Severus, in private of course. No school rules will be broken, no morals code crossed. Besides, I'll bet that the headmaster would be tickled to make an exception, if only to force human company on you. From now until the beginning of term in September. Will you agree to meet these terms?"  
  
_Oh. My. Gods. She's practically forcing me to spend time with her, and even countered my unspoken objections about school policies. Merlin help me, I'm not going to survive... or else, her virtue will be forfeit. Maybe that's what she wants? Impossible! Not with me, surely. Only one thing to do... And kill my chances for good._ "Miss Potter, I believe you are under some sort of mild delusion that I might be pleasant company. Or you have yet another plot in the works that requires me to be out of commission while your partners-in-crime fulfill your schemes. Allow me to put aside your illusions now. I am **not** a _nice guy_ in disguise, nor do I need sweetening up with some tender loving care. Whatever schoolgirl fantasies you may have should be left out in the hall before you commit to this deal."  
  
Don't bat an eye, smirk and catch his eyes so he'll see the truth. "Not at all, sir. I'm very much aware that you aren't a nice guy. Who says I want to spend my evenings with a **nice** guy?"  
  
_He's on the run. HA! If I'd known he was this easy to fluster, I'd have been working on him instead of jokes. And those hands, oh Merlin..._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Down girl! Ron just fainted, so stop it._  
  
_You're no fun, 'Moine._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Standing, the raven-haired young woman made her way around the desk. She took up a position leaning against the front, within a foot of Severus. Upon close inspection, she noted his perspiration and trembling hands. "Do I make you nervous, sir? That isn't my intention at all."  
  
"I believe I know what your intentions are, Rowanna. And however... pleasant... they may be in dreams, it would be very unseemly to pursue them into reality. You do understand the student-teacher morals clause, do you not? Even this banter could be cause to expel you and fire me."  
  
"If anyone were listening, yes. But you put up extra wards and silencing charms before I arrived, and only the headmaster could break those. And since he's trying to throw us together anyways, I doubt he would interfere with what little private time we could arrange." Smile sweetly, put just a bit of sugar in it so he'll know you're only halfway teasing.  
  
"You are a demoness. You know that, right?"  
  
"Not yet, but maybe you can show me how to grow into the role."  
  
"Oh shit, I'm fucked."  
  
"Not yet, but maybe.."   
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Oh alright. But it's rude to interrupt, Severus."  
  
_I'm so fucked, er, whatever. My name on her lips... and that voice is a new version of aphrodesiac. Albus, you are the most evil, manipulative, meddlesome old COOT that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting._ "I accept your terms, on the condition that you call off your friends as well - with no additional terms - and that you use the utmost discretion."  
  
"Of course, Severus. Your wish is my command." Half-smile, lower your eyes and look through lashes again - he seems to really like that - cross arms under chest, pushing them together. Thank the gods for cold drafts and thin fabric.  
  
"And for pity's sake, would you please be more subtle in your choice of attire next time?"  
  
"But I changed into this just for you." Pout, not too much! There, that's it. Lower lip worrying under gentle nibbles.  
  
"If you must continue this senseless flirtation, at least try to be adult about it. I could already be labelled a child molester just for permitting you to wave your teats at me."  
  
"Aww, you noticed!"  
  
Moan.  
  
"So you would prefer me to come dressed as a nun maybe? I'm sure I've got a costume left from Halloween a few years back, but it'll be awfully tight by now."  
  
Whimper.  
  
"Maybe not. Well, I guess I could bend to your tastes a bit. Tell me what you want to see me in, Severus."  
  
_Damn girl! Don't give him heart failure before you get into his pants. Remember, he probably hasn't gotten laid in years._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Welcome back to the conversation, Ronnikins. How was your nap? Oh did I mention that he's hard and staring down my top?_  
  
_Shit, Ro, you made him faint again._ ~~ Hermoine ~~ _Is he really staring at your tits?_  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Oh yes!! And he seems to be very affected by me being so close to him. Pity he'd probably bolt out of the room if I straddled him._  
  
_I haven't had a wet dream in almost twenty years, and here's one standing in front of me, offering to bend to my tastes, practically forcing me to spend time with her._ "You are very fortunate that the school's board of governers banned spanking as a punishment."  
  
"OH! I've heard that spanking can be fun, if done by someone who has practice and skill. Surely you have both of those, Sev."  
  
Whine.  
  
"Want me to transfigure my cloths into something less form-fitting? This material is silk, so it might shred, but if it would make you more comfortable..."  
  
"NO! I mean, no, not at all. Just be sure to wear something more appropriate to your student status the next time you come."  
  
Wicked chuckle. "Oh I'll be sure to do that, Sev."  
  
Head hitting desk, repeatedly.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, luv. If you feel the need to punish yourself, why not let me help?"  
  
"Young lady, you are desperately in need of a beating."  
  
"Too true. Are you offering to beat me?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I like you. Because your voice makes me wet, even when you're taking off House points. Because your hands are so graceful, I want to feel them all over my body. Because you're so passionate, you would make an incredible lover. And because I want you to show me how to be a woman, not just a schoolgirl."  
  
Harsh snort. "That pretty little speech sounds like it came straight out of some cheap romance magazine. Please tell me you have a better imagination than that."  
  
"Oh I have, but if I were blunt about it, you'd probably run screaming out of your office and cancel the deal."  
  
"Heaven forbid. Go on, girl. You've nothing to lose."  
  
"I have everything to lose, since scaring you away from me is the last thing I'd intentionally do."  
  
"Just tell me what you want, Rowanna."  
  
"I want you, Severus." Give up the coy glances, look straight into his eyes. Let him see the honest truth. "In every way, as long as you'll have me. I want to learn your likes and dislikes, and submit to each one of them. I want to hear you cry out my name in passion, and wake up with your scent all over me. Is that blunt enough?"  
  
"One moment please."  
  
"Take your time, luv. I'm not doing anything until you grant me permission."  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Well, he told me to be brutally honest with him. Never ask a question unless you really want the answer._  
  
_Snicker. Guess he wasn't ready for your flavor of honesty._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermoine ~~ _At least he hasn't thrown you out, or run screaming into the night._  
  
_Too true. That would be so bad for my self-image. Female hormones are tough to get used to._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _You never really get used to them. Just ride the waves and learn to anticipate what's likely to cause mood swings._  
  
_Amen to that!_ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna and Hermoine ~~ _Shut up, Ron._  
  
"I do hope you realize that none of what you **want** can occur until you have graduated. Until then, I will consent to your visits, provided that you cease every provocation that would place either of us in trouble with the governers. If you are sincere in your desires, I will... give it a chance. Please bear in mind that I am not an easy man to deal with at even the best of times, nor am I likely to change for anyone."  
  
"Of course, Severus. I never expected you to change. And after seven years, I'm well aware that you aren't easy to understand or get along with. However, you're worth the effort."  
  
Muttering, "Don't know how you figure that, but what the hell. Albus gave his approval weeks ago."  
  
Sharp laugh. "And you waited this long? You are going to be sheer torturous ecstacy in bed, aren't you... that patience and attention to detail..."  
  
"You did promise to desist with the provocative statements."  
  
"I did, I'm sorry. Feel free to spank me."  
  
Moan. "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life."  
  
"And hopefully you won't regret a moment of your time with me."  
  
"I gave up hoping long ago. And the gods scoff at my prayers. So I must rely on your word of honor to keep you from tormenting me overmuch before school term ends."  
  
"I promise to try to be good, Severus. Keep a grade book, if you like, and once the kiddies are sent home you can deliver whatever punishment you deem fit."  
  
"Damn you, girl, I might just have to do that."  
  
"Our agreement begins tomorrow?"  
  
"... yes?"  
  
"Good, then consider this a taste of things yet to be." Drawing his face up to meet hers, Rowanna planted a soft kiss on his warm lips, lightly running her tongue across them. "It's not much, but all we can safely have for now. Something to keep us warm at night."  
  
"You're going to be the death of me."  
  
"Or bring you a glimpse at life maybe."  
  
"Perhaps."

~~~

 

 **5**  
  
Floating back to her dorm room, Rowanna replayed that kiss over and over to herself. She had her fair share of kisses in the past, both as a boy and as a girl, but none had ever sent sparkles and shivers throughout her body like this one. She wasn't deluding herself, speaking of love and fidelity; but something very strong and magical passed between them, and she was certain she'd seen the same effect in Severus' eyes.

~~~

  
  
_She really does want me. There was no talk of love or any of that nonsense. Simple, honest words of need and passion. Those I understand well enough. But what her eyes conveyed... she doesn't simply want sex with an older man - she could get that from almost any wizard - she wants **me**! Damn Albus, and his all-knowing smirk. Damn him too for his predictions and mechanisms. And bless him for them as well. Even if we don't hold off for the last weeks of term, he's absolved me already. But I've got to at least try to hold out. Two weeks of conversation, laced with banter and sexual currents. Two weeks of teasing each other into the peak of arousal. Two weeks of heavenly hell._

~~~

  
  
_Alright, no more pranks. He gave in, and I'm not giving him any reason to renegotiate or cancel the agreement. Good thing we didn't use that painting next to Sinistra's office yet._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _No, that would have been tonight, though. Good timing, Ro! So, how was the kiss?_  
  
_Oh.My.Gods. You wouldn't believe! Sparkles and fireworks and tingles in all the right places and half the rest. If just a kiss from him is so good, I can't wait to get him in bed._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ **_TOO MUCH INFORMATION!_**  
  
_Then block us again, big boy. Or faint, whichever is easier._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermoine ~~ _Or you could come up to my room and take your mind off it._  
  
_Be right there, love._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Alright... signing off for the night then. Enjoy yourselves! I'll just finish up this Charms essay._

~~~

  
  
"Albus, dear... You realize how evil you sound with that particular laugh?"  
  
"So sorry, Minerva. But our Severus has finally caught the bait."  
  
"Oh really! And here I was betting on him holding out till after graduation.... Filius wins again." Sigh.  
  
"No matter, lovey. There's still the pool on when they'll have sex."  
  
"True. Thank you for reminding me." Quick kiss. "We should make sure to harness the staff's nosy tendancies now. They'll need all their attention on exams."  
  
"I suppose. But as headmaster, I've got all this time on my hands. Administrative duties are taken care of until grades come in."  
  
"Letch! You just want to play voyeur again."  
  
"Matchmaker, dearheart. I prefer the term **matchmaker**!"

~~~

  
  
The next seven days were spent taking exams. Thanks to their preparation - and to a very small degree, their telepathy charm - the Gryffindor trio had little difficulty with any of their subjects. They also managed to keep their word, and the pranks stopped during finals week. (Although they had many plans for after exams... the deal said nothing about **then**!)  
  
Every night, Rowanna showed up at Severus' door, wearing jeans and t-shirts. If they were a bit too tight or showed too much flat stomach, that was merely the current fashion, of course. The Gryffindor witch was pleased to see her professor in casual cloths, within the privacy of his own rooms - sharp grey slacks and buttoned white shirts were most common. She kept a mental inventory of his scowls and snorts, learning to differentiate which were amusement and which were annoyance. As much as she'd have liked to jump into bed with him, this getting-to-know-you stage was well worth the effort.  
  
On his part, Severus silently agreed. He found the raven-haired beauty to be utterly charming and quite intellegent, after the silly schoolgirl image was shed. When asked, she told him that she must play a part just as he had as a spy in the Death Eaters. It made sense, but still he found it sad that such a young person could be forced into a role so far from her true self.   
  
Most visits saw them playing chess or simply discussing various topics- from classes to the daily news; past events to future dreams; character assassination on their fellow students and teachers; word games, board games, and even role-playing games. Severus was happily surprised to find that he truly enjoyed her company.  
  
With the end of finals, the pranks started up again. Rowanna had to remind her Sev that the deal was for exams week only, which made him sullen and snarky all evening. The following morning, his temper lifted as he saw the prefects from all four Houses marching into the Great Hall in clown suits and bunny slippers (they were less than amused).   
  
Staff meetings were a mixture of hysterical and hilarity, depending on whose classroom or House had been targetted for the specified prank. Even with jokes involving Slytherin, the Potions Master had to admit that each plan was cunningly executed and never hurt anyone. The final verdict was to let them continue, and give thanks that the Nightmare Trio would not be returning in the fall.

~~~

  
  
"Sev..."  
  
"What this time?"  
  
"You don't have to be like that."  
  
"Just ask."  
  
"Alright... What sort of charms are best used on jewelry? Items that are rarely, if ever, removed... but are very visible."  
  
"Hmm... I assume you are referring to your earrings... Try one for general protection, one for good health, one for memory retention, and one for... bollocks, I can't remember all the jewelry charms. There's a book around here somewhere..."  
  
"Those three sound terrific, but I've got one other."  
  
"Eh? Dare I ask where?"  
  
"I could show you."  
  
"Better not. I'll assume that it's a navel ring, since you seldom wear underthings and your shirts show enough details."  
  
"Aw, Sev, you noticed!"  
  
"Hrmph."  
  
"Anyways, what would be a good one for my navel?"  
  
"The best for that location is a fertility spell. It isn't necessarily used to boost number of offspring, but to insure healthy pregnancies and healthy babies. At your age, I'm not sure I would advise that one."  
  
"Why not? You talk as if you've forgotten how very **not** normal I am."  
  
"Yes, but if you still intend on including me in your immediate plans, you should remember to take precautions."  
  
"Hmm.. you'd object that much to having children?"  
  
"This is not a subject up for discussion."  
  
"Fine. What other charms?"  
  
"For the fourth earring, use a clarity spell. It would probably be best if you were to leave the other uncharmed until you wish to begin a family."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I'm going to regret this... Why are you sighing this time?"  
  
"You still assume so much about me, and let me know so little about you. What I wouldn't give, at times, for a sledge hammer."  
  
"You have yet to turn eighteen, still days away from graduating, and have the world at your feet. For what reasons would you wish to get that serious about your old potions teacher?"  
  
"And you still haven't figured it out yet! Gods, men are so dense at times. How on earth the male half of the species ever managed to take control is beyond me."  
  
"Oh gods, not another of these rants."  
  
"Well, you asked for it, Severus Devlin Snape."  
  
"Shit, when a female starts using full names, I'm in deep trouble."  
  
"Fine, be a smartarse."  
  
Shrug. "You said you were aware of my personality. How else do you expect me to react?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it. My expectations are clear, and not so high as you may think. Seems to me that you're more afraid of opening yourself to someone than I am of being the world's savior again."  
  
Snort. "You're getting better at veiled insults."  
  
"I was making no attempt at veiling or insulting. You simply chose to interpret it that way."  
  
"Dammit girl, stop already. What exactly are you miffed about this time?"  
  
"The **normal** female response to that would be: If you can't figure it out, why should I tell you? But since I'm not **normal** , I'll give you a break. I'm pissed at your assumptions about my goals in life, about the view you have of yourself and of me, about the restraints you keep on your own wishes and wants, and about these cold dungeon rooms. In that order."  
  
"You could have said something about the temperature in here. Or you could learn to wear cloths that actually cover your body."  
  
"And he ignores the first and most serious complaints. Naturally."  
  
"What in bloody hell do you expect of me? I don't recall a single mention of long-term commitment, marriage (said with a snarl), children, afterlife, or anything else striking of vows."  
  
"No, you're right about that... You were quite plain when you said you didn't want to hear it from me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Unless you've changed your mind?"  
  
"When did we go over this?"  
  
"The night we made our deal. You wanted to hear nothing of love and romance."  
  
"But... are you telling me... for fuckin shit!"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, Severus. You don't wish to hear it, and I'm not secure enough in these hormones to handle rejection. I'll take what you'll permit me to have, and enjoy every moment with you. When you're through with me, just give me enough warning so I can pack my things and leave with little hassle."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Your turn to stop sighing."  
  
"You are such an abnormal person."  
  
"Thank you! Coming from you, that's actually something of a compliment."  
  
"Only you would take it as such."  
  
"Because I'm learning to read Snape-ese in my spare time."  
  
"Oh terrific."

~~~

  
  
"Are they always like this, Albus?"  
  
"Oh yes, my dear. This bad or worse. It's quite the spectator sport."  
  
"Lovely. I'm surprised you haven't sold tickets for your nightly spying."  
  
"Wonderful idea! Perhaps I could get Filius to amplify the picture for a full room of people."  
  
"I wasn't serious, and if you do this, I'll tell Severus what you're up to."  
  
"Spoilsport!"  
  
"Quite. Now shut up and watch, love."

~~~

 

 **6**  
  
_Dumbledore and McGonnigal are watching and/or listening to my talks with Sev._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _That's a serious accusation to make... are you certain?_  
  
_VERY! We had a private discussion about an odd topic the other night, and neither of us would have relayed the conversation to anyone else, but Dumbledore and McGonnigal were talking together in his office this evening about that same subject with our names involved. And laughing about it!_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _It's disappointing to know that our headmaster and Head of House are so nosy. Not new information, but reinforced with proof. I'm sorry, Ro._  
  
_Just remind me to think up a prank completely for them later, ok?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _You got it. Hugs!_

~~~

  
  
With a flourish, Rowanna signed her name to the two-feet parchment of today's Potions assignment, adding a quick note at the bottom - _AD/MM Spying_ \- in very small print. She knew Sev would see it, and was hoping that whatever surveilance spell or device the headmaster was using wouldn't be good enough to pick up the fine print.  
  
_Ron... oh, Ronnikins... I need your expertise!_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Mrph, whatcha need? Was enjoying a nice nap in History._  
  
_Well, you're a very normal, heterosexual male. What would get you worked into such a frenzy that you would throw off rules and preconceptions to kiss a girl?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Er, it wouldn't take that much, really._  
  
_Alright, let's use this as an example. Your mum, dad, and Percy are all sitting in the room with you... what would cause you to act out of lust **in front of them**?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Damn, I may not get a stiffy for weeks after that thought. You bitch! But, um, really, if she sat on my lap and wiggled, or nuzzled my ears and purred a little... that'd be enough for a snog at least. If you need anything more drastic, I'm afraid you'll have to bribe me._  
  
_Thanks, but no thanks. That should be enough to work with for now. I'll let you know, k?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Yeah, sure. I'll give 'Mione some warning then, in case she catches you "bribing" me._  
  
_Snort_ ~~ Rowanna

~~~

  
  
That night, as she'd done for just over a week now, Rowanna made her way to the dungeons. She'd dressed the way Sev had asked, but made sure everything was just a bit tighter. Shrinking spells were so handy! If Dumbledore was determined to watch them, the least she could do would be offer a more interesting show.  
  
"Evening, lover. I missed you all day," she said with a wink, coming to perch on the Potions Master's chair.  
  
Raised eyebrow. "How could you miss me when you saw me at each meal and during class?"  
  
"Simple! I wasn't allowed to touch you then." Proving her point, she slid off the arm of the chair into his lap, curling up against his chest. "Mmmm, you smell wonderful, Sev. Which class was making Pomphrey's flu potion?"  
  
"Minx, move over to your own chair. That would have been third year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. I'm impressed that you recognized the odor."   
  
"You tell me to move, then throw your arm around me? Tease, I'll get you for that." Nuzzling her mouth just under his ear, she whispered, "If they're going to spy on us, we should at least give them something to talk about. After all, Dumbledore himself sanctioned it, right? He can hardly kick us out for some fairly harmless foreplay."  
  
_The girl has a point. If I'm damned anyways, it might as well be worth the trip._ "There'll be no teasing tonight, Rowanna. I've missed you too... can't you feel that?" Wiggling his hips up to meet her arse, she gave a little gasp of satisfaction. As her mouth opened, Severus took advantage of the lovely pink lips and gave our Golden Girl a deep kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart for air, she snuggled closer to his ear again to softly say, "If this is only the tip of the iceberg, I'm going to be sinking before we get undressed even. You are incredible."  
  
"As are you. And I do give up the fight. Why should I punish myself over an old man's mechanisms and a foolish young witch who seems to love verbal abuse?"  
  
Chuckle. "Ever the logical one. I'd love to get you so worked up that you forget to make sense."  
  
"If anyone is capable of that, it'll be you, luv."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in heated kisses and almost-chaste caresses. As her usual departure time rolled around, Rowanna was less willing to leave than ever before, and Severus found himself having a hard time forcing her to go.   
  
Rowanna ~~ _Hey you two... If I can talk Sev into it, I'm staying the night down here. No fun stuff, just frustrating the old man._  
  
_Gotcha, thanks for letting us know. No details please._ ~~ Hermione  
  
Ron ~~ _Right, have fun, but not too much._  
  
"Sev, let me stay here tonight. Just like this. I feel so safe and loved with you."  
  
Moan. "You understand how difficult it will be to explain your absence in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, I'll leave early enough that no one will know. Please luv!" **_Play along, Sev,_** she thought as loudly as she could in his direction.  
  
"Very well, but don't try anything, young lady. I'd like to face breakfast with my peers with my virtue still intact."  
  
Snort. "Like you didn't lose that years ago?"  
  
"Impertinant twerp."  
  
"Not up to your usual standard of insults, luv."  
  
"My apologies. I shall have to spend tomorrow thinking up more creative names for your brand of insolence."  
  
"I'd rather you spend tomorrow thinking up more creative ways of seducing me. Not that you'll have to work terribly hard for that, but it'll be fun."  
  
"Having arousal problems with a swarm of hormonal teens flocking around me all day is **fun**? Miss Potter, you have a terribly perverse sense of entertainment."  
  
"Only at your expense, my darling."  
  
"Perhaps now would be a good time for me to take Lupin up on his offer. I might get some peace and quiet, and once a month I could safely devour offensive schoolgirls."  
  
Purr..... "Yes you could, but Sev..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You could devour me any time. Spread out like a buffet, all for you. Shall I order some honey or chocolate sauce?"  
  
Groan. "Give me a minute to find that ledger. You've just earned another sound thrashing."  
  
"Would that come before or after the whipped cream?"  
  
"After. The liquid would make it hurt more."  
  
"Sounds great! Is this for my graduation present?"  
  
"Keep it up, girl, and I'll refuse to beat you out of spite."  
  
"Nooooo! Anything but that **sob** "  
  
"Merlin, why me?"  
  
"You deserve a little sweet torment."  
  
"I doubt even Voldemort himself was ever wicked enough to deserve the sort of torment you tend to dish out."  
  
Well-placed wiggle. "Hmm... I can see how **hard** it's been for you, luv. Is there anything I can do to relase some of your tension?"  
  
Strangled gasp. "I was correct. You are a demoness. And for that, you must be exercised."  
  
"Don't you mean exorcised?"  
  
"You heard me right."  
  
"Mmmmm! I love you, Severus."  
  
"Improbable. But I enjoy you too."  
  
Snicker. "Can't say it? No matter... just kiss me some more, if you won't take advantage of the situation."  
  
"That must be the best suggestion you've had all evening."

~~~

  
  
"Albus, I always knew Severus' love life would be... unusual. But I never guessed that trading insults and threats would qualify as foreplay. Do we have mental health insurance?"  
  
"Hm? Oh yes, my dear. We have an agreement with St. Mungo's for practically every situation. However, it doesn't sound like either of them are mentally unstable."  
  
"I wasn't asking for their benefit."

~~~

 

 **7**  
  
With a leisurely stretch, Rowanna relaxes further into the comforting warmth beside her. Some small part of her brain registers another person being that heat, but sees no threat. She knows that her body's internal clock has woken her for a valid reason, but the thought of leaving Severus' arms is too depressing. Thinking that a few more minutes won't hurt, she allows herself some time to enjoy watching the sleeping man, while her mind slowly wakes up for the day.  
  
_Hmm.. I could go take a quick shower. Dumbledore won't be awake this early, and maybe Sev will "catch" me in the act. **shiver** That'd be the perfect way to wake up every morning._  
  
Grabbing a towel and his dressing gown from the shelf outside his bathroom, she leaves the door ajar and undresses. Soon enough, billowing clouds of steam escape the opened doorway, allowing a slight mist to join the sleeping professor. While dungeons are typically dark, dank and dreary, his body is unaccustomed to the direct moisture of heated fog during his sleep. Add to that the fact that he's colder than normal, where a warm body had been all night, and the result is Severus' brain coming online much earlier than usual.  
  
From the direction of his bathroom, a lovely alto sang some soft Irish love song. The gentle melody made him sigh and smile without realizing he'd done so. Acting on impluse, he quietly made his way toward his bathroom, tiptoeing to the open door. _Damned shower curtain! Why didn't I get one of the transparent models?_  
  
"Good morning, Miss Potter."  
  
Squeak! Cough. "Shit Sev, you made me get water up my nose! Wanna join me in the shower? **He** isn't likely to be awake this early."  
  
"As tempting as that thought is, I doubt it would be worthwhile to act upon. You should be back to your dorm fairly soon."  
  
"Not really, luv. Since I'm getting my shower now, I just need to summon books and school robes to be ready for breakfast."  
  
"Why do you always manage to counter my arguments?"  
  
"Because you don't try terribly hard with me."  
  
"Care to find out what's hard this morning?"  
  
"Honestly, I'd love to." The water shuts off and a very wet, naked Rowanna steps out... directly in front of one very flustered Severus Snape.  
  
"...!"  
  
"Don't make offers you aren't prepared to fulfill, luv."  
  
"Brazen hussy."  
  
"Lame, specially for you. Need a strong cup of tea to wake up?"  
  
"No, I doubt caffeine would do much for me at this point."  
  
"Hmm... you're right, sweetie. You are definitely up already."  
  
Groan. "Don't remind me."  
  
"Well, I could help you out, y'know."  
  
"If or when we eventually cross that line, it will not be on school time, or school grounds, or anywhere that Albus can monitor our activities."  
  
"Spoilsport. I woke up next to a terribly attractive and very arousing man, who now gives me several conditions to the **possible** loss of my virginity."  
  
Snort. "You scarcely act virginal."  
  
"Why would I? The blushingly purity doesn't seem to be your style. Blunt, direct, terribly candid and honest suits your tastes better, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hmm, yes. But that doesn't correct the fact that you are untouched. It should not be my responsibility to be your first lover."  
  
"That's my choice, Severus. And **you** are my choice. Whenever you're ready."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Around 4 o'clock."  
  
"Just barely enough time to be thorough."  
  
"You'll manage, my love. Dry my back for me please?"  
  
"It seems like a wasted effort. You will definitely need another shower before you leave."  
  
"You're giving in?!?"  
  
"I can hardly do otherwise with you prancing around in front of me, dripping wet and very nude."  
  
"If I'd known that's all it would take, I'd have done it weeks ago."  
  
"That wouldn't have been sufficient cause at the time."  
  
"Make love to me, Sev?"  
  
"Yes, Rowanna. Finally, yes."

~~~

  
  
_Damn! I've heard stories about "afterglow", but this is taking it a bit far, don't you think?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _Oh my gods, Ro, he gave in?! How did you manage that? I'm **impressed**!_  
  
_Hold on, people. Give me a chance to file this morning away in my Absolutely Best Memories._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
_Snicker. It sounds like you just found out you're capable of multiple orgasms or something._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _You say that like it's impossible. Or maybe it depends on the partner. DAMN, he's good!_  
  
_Umm... I really want to ask for details and all, but you'll understand if I refrain from requesting information about Professor Snape's sexual prowess, right?_ ~~ Hermione  
  
Rowanna ~~ _I wouldn't tell much anyways. Before this morning, I wanted him. Now I want him **forever** , exclusively mine. And no, not because of sex. Because of the terribly tender way he spoke to me, calming and arousing me at the same time. He cares more than he'll admit, and I knew that I was falling in love with him before we got up to kissing._  
  
_If you're sure, and happy about it, we're behind you. No more details, please?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _It's time for breakfast anyways. Grab your things for class and let's go. Er, you've stopped glowing by now, right?_  
  
_I think so. Yeah, now I just look insufferably pleased._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _Oh, we can deal with that. It happens all the time after... yeah, nevermind, we'll understand._  
  
_I just bet you do._ ~~ Rowanna

~~~

  
  
_Right, we need to concentrate our efforts on certain people now, instead of blanketting classes or Houses. Today's special project should be Draco Malfoy, bane of Gryffindors everywhere._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _Love, I'm impressed! That was very eloquent for you._  
  
_Why does your complement sound like an insult?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Because it was. Not much of one, since she loves you. But I'd consider it insulting anyways._  
  
_Oh, alright then. So, what are we going to do about Malfoy?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _Since he's so self-absorbed, how about we charm his mirrors to show messy hair and mismatched clothes. And maybe a voice hex to make his voice crack all the time. Add to that a clumsiness curse and we're set._  
  
_There are times when I'm reminded to offer burnt sacrifices to a dozen different mischief gods that you're on **our** side._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Amen, sister._  
  
_The ferret deserves nothing less. And Ro, you could make his day a bit more colorful while Ron and I get the spells ready._ ~~ Hermione  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Hrm, I'll need to send a quick note to Sev, so he won't get all possessive or anything._  
  
_Gods, you didn't have to tell me that._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _Well, send your note soon. We've got CoMC first thing with Slytherin._  
  
_Gotcha. I'll bump into him before class time._ ~~ Rowanna

~~~

  
  
_SS ~  
It's your protege's turn for payback.   
Nothing I do to him is real -  
\- only what I do with you matters.  
All my love, Ro_

~~~

  
  
Forewarned is fore-armed. And having been notified of her intentions, Sev could happily settle back and watch his little minx spin her web of charms around that Malfoy brat. With his inflated ego, Draco never once thought that he could be anything less than the hottest boy in school. Severus could see a certain aesthetic quality to the twit - the same as his father once had - but his wicked little witch had convinced him of her affections, well before the warning note.   
  
Years of spy work and pandering to Death Eaters' offspring had given the professor a foul taste in his mouth. Today's minor flirtation and frustration plot would do little to satisfy his desire for retribution, but it would certainly be amusing.

~~~

  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Draco. I wasn't watching where I was going." Blush, smile, flutter eyelashes, bend over in front of him and wiggle. Check reaction. Bingo!  
  
"No problem at all, my dear. Would you like a hand with your books?"  
  
"Oh thank you! They were getting so heavy, and you're so much stronger than me." Press tits against his arm, hug it between them, swallow the bile and grin up at him.  
  
"It's all thanks to my father's trainers. They insure that I am in top form at all times. Unlike so many wizards of our age."  
  
"You're so right. And so handsome." Blush darker red, duck face and smile sideways at him.  
  
"Thank you, Rowanna. Of course, you're very correct. But that only makes our walking together more perfect. We are undoubtedly the most striking couple of students at Hogwarts."  
  
"Such sweet things you say... but I hardly think I'm a match for your looks and class."  
  
_Hey people? Can I retch on him now, or should I wait till those spells are ready?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _I would have hurled after the first words from his mouth.  
  
You're laying it on thick enough for Goyle to understand. I'd say you're playing him perfectly. ~~ Hermione  
  
"... my father said. Naturally, he's arranged for only the finest in hotels and entertainments. Would you be free to join me?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I'll be doing then, Draco. Honestly, the headmaster seems to have summer plans for me, but he hasn't mentioned what they are yet. It's a pity, but I can't accept until I know the schedule." Look pathetically crushed, then slightly hopeful. "Will you give me a couple of days to find out?"  
  
"Of course, dear. I must say, I'm eager to see you on the beaches of St. Tropez. Your beauty would be well-suited to their sunbathing practices."  
  
Rowanna ~~ If he doesn't wipe that leer off his face, I'm going to deck the son-of-a-goat.  
  
You won't have to. Snape's heading your way. ~~ Ron  
  
"But won't your lovely pale skin be in danger of burning or freckles? We wouldn't want to mar such white flesh."  
  
Cough. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, the headmaster sent me to fetch Miss Potter. She will be free to join you later to finish this conversation, surely." Leading the dark-haired witch back inside the castle, Severus growled at the groups of students they passed.  
  
"Honestly, Sev. Are you trying to spoil our fun, or is this some possessive streak showing through?" Rowanna whispered as they reached a deserted hallway.  
  
"When you said you would be teasing him, I had no idea how far you'd be willing to go. A holiday to the most famous nudist beach? Really!" The irate wizard softly growled at the thought.  
  
Giving her lover a gentle squeeze to his arm, the young witch tried to reassure him, "You know it was all bullshit, love. You are the only man I want to see that much of my body. I was merely a diversionary tactic while 'Mione got her spells together."  
  
Severus stopped abruptly down a dusty hall, dragging his captive inside an unused classroom and casting a wide variety of silencing and locking spells. When the last one was activated, he pulled the unprotesting Gryffindor into a tight embrace, ravaging her mouth and holding her close to his body. Several minutes of passionate kisses later, he allowed her to breath while he nibbled her neck, leaving a very visible hicky just below her ear.  
  
"Mmm, you realize how much that turns me on, right? Being marked as yours... "  
  
Ro? We've got the spells ready. Ron's going to pick a fight with him so I can cast them now. Do you want to join us for the fun? ~~ Hermione  
  
Rowanna ~~ Bit busy. Enjoy. Mmmmmm!  
  
Alright, enough. I don't want to know. ~~ Ron  
  
Before she realized half of what he was doing, Sev had her skirt undone and falling to the floor, her shirt pushed up under her chin, and his pants down to his knees. Her last coherent thought was: Thank Merlin for me forgetting to wear knickers today.  
_

~~~

 

 **8**  
  
"Minerva, I'm concerned about young Malfoy. Have you noticed any unusual behavior lately from him?"  
  
"Other than the fact that he was one of the Nightmare Trio's latest diversions, you mean?"  
  
"Oh, that would explain it well enough."

~~~

  
  
_Y'know, I'd be perfectly happy just spending the rest of the week finding new and improved ways of driving Malfoy batty. There's a certain poetic justice to the idea._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _Oh love, you're starting to sound literate! Come to my room in five minutes._  
  
_Gag. I'd tell you two to get a room, but well, that's the plan. Just stop talking about it in your heads unless you want me to start spilling details about **my** love life._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _That would be the sign for me to bow out. Later ladies._  
  
_Snicker. That's one way to clear a room._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _Honestly... I wouldn't mind hearing some details. Nothing involving Snape's body really, but what he does with and to you... Ron's not bad, and I love being with him, but he's definitely no more experienced than I am with it._  
  
_Later 'Mione, I promise... let's get through graduation first, alright?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _Sure thing. Wait until we've left the scene of the crime, you mean. Oh, Ron's here! I'll talk with you later._

~~~

  
  
Over the course of the next three days, Draco Malfoy, sole heir of Malfoy Manor, lived through more subtle embarassment and irritation than in all the time he'd been a student. His well-groomed hair, cloths, fingernails, shoes, room, broom, socks, and book bag were all targets of the Gryffindor trio. They sabotaged his classwork, potions and meals. They sent Rowanna to flirt with him whenever possible (to her thorough enjoyment - Severus would drag her off every time to mark his territory again). They frustrated his every attempt at catching the culprits.   
  
By the end of the third day, he was found sobbing like an infant in his bedroom's wardrobe. Madam Pomphrey's prognosis was nervous breakdown compounded with mild delusions - he seemed to believe that his shoelaces were talking to him.   
  
If anyone had bothered to check the strings for spells, they would have found that the laces were indeed talking to him... but more often were heard arguing between themselves.

~~~

  
  
Ron ~~ _Deep sigh. Well girls, there goes our favorite target. Is it time to tackle Dumbledore, or are we hitting McGonnigal first?_  
  
_Neither yet, love. I believe that our best friend is currently being screwed into oblivion. Unless you'd like to watch, or listen in, I'd suggest we find something else to amuse ourselves with._ ~~ Hermione  
  
Ron ~~ _That's one image I do **not** want stuck in my head._

~~~

  
  
"Gods, Sev, I love you." Contented sigh, snuggling into her lover's chest.  
  
"Melodramatic wench. Get some rest - I've got plans for you later."  
  
"Really? Does it involve flower petals and shackles?"  
  
"Er, no... tell me about that fantasy later, alright?"  
  
"Sure, love. Whatever you want."  
  
"I should keep you thoroughly sexed. You're much more biddable this way."  
  
"Only because you're so damned good."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, you are!"  
  
"I don't suppose you've considered the fact that not only is this a teenaged body, but it's also very new to having nerve endings in certain places?  
  
"... no?"  
  
"So in theory, it wouldn't know what to do with different types of stimuli. But you play me like a well-tuned instrument, making our times of intimacy sheer heaven. No one else - especially no one my age - could possibly make me feel so much pleasure."  
  
"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or embarassed. Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it" Perky kiss. "It was mutual, I hope."  
  
Throaty chuckle. "Most assuredly. Are you up for another go?"  
  
"Always, lover. But shouldn't the question be: are **you** up for it?" Some shuffling, slight gasp. "Why, yes, indeed you are!"  
  
"Brat, just wait till after the Leaving Feast. Your delectable arse is going to be paddled for hours."  
  
"Such promises you make... mmm! Don't stop doing that, please?"

~~~

  
  
"Albus, are you sure it's wise that we should permit their liason? Surely the Board of Governers will have something to say about it."  
  
"Yes, yes, my dear. They would indeed. Except that there is no Rowanna Potter listed on the school roster. Until she graduates, and officially changes her name, Rowanna is a free young lady."  
  
"Ah, a technicality. How do you find so many loopholes?"  
  
"Find them? Lovey, I **made** most of them."  
  
"Figures."

~~~

  
  
_Mmm... 'Mione, Ron, you there?_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _Sure, what are you up to?_  
  
_Nothing at the moment. Just thinking. Do we have anything in mind for Dumbledore? I'm betting that McGonnigal is only there to keep him from doing anything too... strange._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Everything he does is strange. But imagine how bad it'd be without her there to temper him._  
  
_Exactly! So, how about charming all his sherbert lemons to run away screaming every time he tries to eat one? That'd be good for a laugh, and think about how addicted he is to them._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _We had come up with something like that earlier. Only not just with his sherberts. We'd need to charm everything with more than 50% sugar content, so he doesn't switch sweets on us._  
  
_That'll work great! Can't wait to see the look on his face._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Whispering softly into her lover's ear, "We've got a plan for the letcher. Want to help?"  
  
"Hm... will it endanger my job in any way?"  
  
"It shouldn't. We're just going to charm his sweets." Nuzzle. "You taste so good, love."  
  
Chuckle. "Then perhaps your conspiracy can wait another hour?"  
  
"Where on earth do you get your stamina? Not that I'm complaining, but still..."  
  
Holding up a small vile of neon blue potion, he whispers with a smirk, "Something I developed on accident years ago. It allows the recipient to maintain his partner's energy and appetite. I assumed you would not object."  
  
"Hell no! Need a hand making more?"  
  
"Gods, you're so sexy when you offer to work in my lab."  
  
"There's a double entendre in there somewhere... remind me to look for it later."  
  
"Much later."

~~~

  
  
The Gryffindor trio had set into motion one really big stunt to occur the day before graduation. Preparations began a month prior, and were worked on whenever they had a few minutes. It was just a series of simple charms and hexes, but when chained together would make an amusing Leaving Feast for everyone.  
  
Rowanna and Hermione dressed up in slinky satin, the watery material flowing off their curves in gentle, sparkling waves. Ro's gown was a shimmering plum colour, with splashes of lighter lilac. Deep burgundy with golden trim suited 'Mione's skin and hair better. Both looked lovely, accompanied by Ron in his new dark blue dress robes.   
  
Ron ~~ _You realize that it doesn't matter what we wear to dinner. It's just going to change when the spells start going off._  
  
_Well, of course. But if we don't dress up, we'd be too obviously to blame. Besides, I love seeing you in your dress robes. So handsome!_ ~~ Hermione  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Alright, cut it out or we'll never make it down to the Great Hall. I made sure that Sev's prepared too. He added a little something to the staff punch bowl for us._  
  
_I may actually have to rethink my opinions of the git._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _You'll have to if you expect to keep in contact with me after tomorrow. He's mine, and I'm not letting go, even for you two._  
  
_Down girl! You know Ron - he's just trying to get you worked up._ ~~ Hermione  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Ok, but you'd better restrain your boyfriend's teasing. He's threatening my territory._  
  
_Hell Ro, you're starting to sound way too possessive of him. He just better be worth it._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Oh he is...._

~~~

  
  
The Great Hall looked spectacular, with glowing fairy lights and sparkling candles in all four House colours - from the walls floated magical streamers, shifting and twirling every few minutes; when another group of students entered, small bursts of glittering confetti fell gracefully from the enchanted ceiling. Each of the four long House tables was set with the finest china and silver.   
  
All seven years of students sat in quiet awe, whispering comments to their friends and talking in hushed tones of their summer plans. The staff table was just as reserved, as the somewhat tired professors simply drank in the aura of celebration. Another school year was truly at an end.  
  
When the last few stragglers had joined their classmates, Dumbledore stood in front of his chair, tapping a spoon against his goblet to gain the assembly's attention.  
  
"Another year, gone...." The same basic speech he performed every year permitted the Dream Team to snicker at each other, not paying attention as their final prank was put into action.  
  
_Thank the gods that he's so predictable in his Leaving speech._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Hermione ~~ _It definitely made our triggering spells much easier. Keep an eye out for the first one! It should be rather stunning._  
  
_I think it's starting now, love. See? Hagrid's beard is glowing._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Dolt, that's because he caught it on fire again._  
  
_Oh, pity that. Alright, constant vigilance!_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _There it is!_  
  
And the Gryffindor trio, along with a smirking Snape, sat back to enjoy the festivities.

~~~

 

 **9**  
  
_Ah, it's beautiful! 'Mione, my love, my darling butterfly, would you marry me?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _You're proposing because I can cascade charms in mass quantities?_  
  
_No, dearest one. I'm proposing because you're brilliant, lovely, very sexy, and devious._ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _He just doesn't want you to pull any stunts on him._  
  
_You're probably right, but I'll let him tell me that later. Ron, I accept. You're stuck with me now._ ~~ Hermione  
  
Ron ~~ _Never "stuck" with you, love. Blessed would be the most appropriate term._  
  
Gagging on her juice, the raven-haired witch whapped her best friends across the backs of their heads.  
  
_Cut out that mushy crap where I have to be inflicted with it!_ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _You're just jealous that Snapey Poo doesn't talk to you like this._  
  
_Oh please, that's just wrong. I truly prefer his special ways of showing his admiration._ ~~ Rowanna  
  
Ron ~~ _Er, alright, you can stop there._  
  
_Don't make him wet his knickers, Ro. But tell me after the Feast?_ ~~ Hermione

~~~

  
  
While the Nightmare Triplets were exchanging banter, the rest of the occupants of Hogwarts Leaving Feast were busy caught between outrage and laughter. Halos of light surrounded each person's hair - **all** hair on their bodies - in their House colours. Invisible hands threw metallic glitter up in the air, dousing everyone in silver stars and golden moons. By the end of the second spell, the headmaster's beard was coated, and gleamed wildly in candlelight.  
  
Severus was no fool. He accepted the glow and glitter spells, but slipped out the back door toward his dungeons before the next series of charms began. He'd promised his young lover to meet her at the front doors and monitor the staff table, but he refused to submit to humiliation. Even if it was a worthy cause.  
  
By the time he'd rounded back to the front doors, Albus and the rest of the staff were all dressed in Jamacai-style shirts and short trousers, complete with woken sandals and dredlocks. To the professors' horror (except Flitwick, who seemed to really enjoy his new look), the next charm had them bouncing to drums, whistling and singing the impossibly peppy song "Don't Worry, Be Happy."  
  
Half of the Houses were stiff with shock, but quite a few of students assumed this to be a planned amusement, and joined in the spirit of things. Gryffindors and Slytherins joined together for a game of Limbo, while the more sedate Hufflepuffs and a few younger Ravenclaws formed a Conga line.  
  
The first song was replaced by an off-key version of "Kokomo," while the remaining students shook off their stupor. Before they could decide which activity to line up for, Hermione's charms changed.  
  
Now, in place of flowered shirts and cut-off pants, the teachers wore bright Mexican dresses and Mariachi outfits. Large sombreros floated down to the ground in between each table - the students quickly making way for more dancing around the enormous hats. Two songs in this style played out before the spells changed once more.  
  
Severus rubbed his eyes harshly, praying that he'd not seen what he thought he'd seen.   
  
Albus Bloody Dumbledore in spandex, with Minerva doing a poor imitation of the Material Girl. Each member of Hogwarts fine staff (still at the head table) was now imitating a famous muggle rock star. He could barely repress the hysterical laughter at seeing Flitwick dressed as Boy George.  
  
Together, the combined professors lined up, arms linked, and began singing "We Are The World."

~~~

  
  
The Gryffindor trio slowly made their way between swaying classmates to the back of the hall, joining the Potions Master, for a better view of their handiwork. The four stood there snickering at their peers as the tune changed to "Jump" followed by "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."   
  
"I see you've allowed yourselves to be influenced by pop culture a bit too much. Why not include some opera? Seeing Hooch attempting to perform _Figaro_ would have been most appropriate."  
  
"Oh lay off, Sev. We could only do charms for songs we know. I don't see you adding your tastes."  
  
"Eh? It's an open spell?"  
  
"Well, yes, Professor. We manipulated the original just a bit so that we could play whichever songs we were in the mood to hear. Would you like a go at it?"  
  
Within minutes, a dozen Valkyries and Vikings stood on the teachers' platform, belting out lines from different operatic compositions. Unfortunately (for Snape), he hadn't much practice at the charm - each instructor was singing a different aria. The resulting cacaphony drove most of the first and second year students under the table, hiding their ears from the noise.  
  
Cough. "Let me take over, sir?" Ron barely contained his giggles as he took charge of the charm, morphing opera into country. Happy muggle-born students grabbed their friends and taught them the basics of line-dancing as their bespelled professors sang out "Boot Scootin' Boogie."  
  
"So, how long do you three intend on keeping your hold over your poor teachers?"  
  
"We honestly hadn't set a time limit, Sev. Everyone's having such fun, it would be a shame to stop them now."  
  
"Well, at least you aren't discriminating between music genres."  
  
Hermione had control again, setting the beat for an old Beastie Boyz song, "Paul Revere."   
  
"We tried to make sure that everyone's tastes would have a chance. The wizard bands will be last, since more students are familiar with those. We'd like to finish off with a bang."  
  
"You just might, if Albus can pin this stunt on you."  
  
"Even if he can, graduation is tomorrow, and our NEWTs are out of the way already. He can't do much to us."

~~~

  
  
Contrary to the trio's concerns, their headmaster was quite enjoying himself. Perhaps the other teachers were less amused, but their batty old employer was having a fine time. He knew who had done this, of course, but he refused to allow them to be punished over such a delightful diversion. 

~~~

  
  
"Hmm. Rowanna, dear."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Have you given thought to your future occupation?"  
  
"Only a bit. I've got time to make a decision. Why, do you have an idea for me?"  
  
"Why not take the chained charms and create a wizarding party service? I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would enjoy making a little profit off their creative deviance."  
  
"Actually, that sounds like fun, thanks lover!"  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Oi, Ron, 'Mione?_  
  
_Yeah, we're here, whatcha want?_ ~~ Ron  
  
Rowanna ~~ _Sev just gave me an idea for some extra money-making. It'd take all three of us to do it and make a decent profit, but I'll bet we could do great, and throw in some of your brothers' Wheezes as party favors._  
  
_Tell me later, Ro. It's too noisy in here. But if the git has an idea, it's worth a try. He's a smart bastard._ ~~ Ron  
  
Hermione ~~ _Why Ron! That was almost a compliment!_

~~~

  
  
Well over an hour had passed since the first spell was triggered. As one, the student body and staff fell happily exhausted into their seats. The only signs proving there had been a change in plans for the Leaving Feast were some sparkles of glitter strewn across the floor and the odd piece of straw from that one mutilated sombrero.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dumbledore again asked for the assembly's attention. "Ah, what a wonderful way to go! Many thanks to our party designers for that lovely impromptu entertainment." He bowed deeply, not indicating which students were responsible. "And now, let us enjoy a fine meal." Clapping his hands, the vast feast was set on every table, ravenously devoured by the masses.  
  
"Albus! Surely you will punish them somehow! They've made fools of us all."  
  
"Nonsense, Minerva. We have had a fine time tonight. Just the thing to expend tension and excessive energy after finals, and the first year free of Voldemort."  
  
"But Albus....!"  
  
"No. No, Minny. They caused no harm, and created momentary peace between Houses. Notice, if you will, that most of the students sat where they ended the final dance? Slytherins side by side with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Ravenclaws happily joking with everyone. Relaxation and comaraderie. No, this was very much needed, and will not be punished."  
  
With that, he popped a sherbert lemon into his mouth... and promptly spit it across the table, flying off to land on a fourth year Gryffindor's plate. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL?! WHO HEXED MY SHERBERTS??"

~~~

  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL?! WHO HEXED MY SHERBERTS??"  
  
Rowanna ~~ _I believe that's our cue, friends. **RUN**_  
  
Laughing loudly, Severus opened the door to allow the Gryffindor miscreants their hasty getaway.

~~~

  
  
"Well, my love, you and your friends certainly livened up this year's Leaving Feast. I heard a rumor in the staff lounge that the Board of Governers want to hire the three of you for every Ball and gathering here at Hogwarts. And according to Arthur Weasley, the Ministry is considering you for their semi-formal events."  
  
"That's what Ron said too. He got an owl this morning from his parents. His mum included a short Howler, screaming about him defiling the sanctity of the headmaster's standard school rites. But his dad and brothers were quite proud of us, and we've got plans for a deal with the twins to include gift bags with their Wheezes."  
  
"Then it seems your future is settled. Don't tell your dogfather, but I'm very proud of your entreprenurial success."  
  
"Not all of my future is completely fixed yet, love."  
  
"Oh not that again. Rowanna, please."  
  
"Yes, **that** again. Sev, I love you. Why can't you just tell me to get out or to stick around?"  
  
"Because you aren't old enough for that level of commitment. And perhaps, neither am I. After twenty years of living on the edge between warring forces, I still haven't shaken off most of my neuroses."  
  
"And if you were to wait another twenty years, they'll still be there. If you do it **alone**. For Merlin's sake, Severus, you aren't Superman! Don't sit there and try to tell me that you **want** to stay alone, lonely, and cold every night."  
  
"Don't be impertenant, wench. How dare you presume..."  
  
"I dare because I.LOVE.YOU. Gods, for such an intellegent man, you can certainly be dense at times. And you're not that old, either. So cut out the bullshit excuses and tell me what you're afraid of."  
  
"Who are you to say that I'm afraid of anything?"  
  
"You talk in your sleep."  
  
".....!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will, I do, and as many as you want."  
  
"Rowanna... after all these years, I do not want to just survive. You've shown me how to laugh and love again. How to **live** again. But what you're saying is such a huge commitment for someone your age. You can't honestly want me for the rest of your life."  
  
"And who do you think you are to tell me that? You of all people know how quickly I had to grow up, Sev. The one thing I've ever craved - wanted more than Voldemort's defeat, more than Quidditch, more than anything - is a family to love. Not one that I share with Ron or 'Mione, but my **own** family. And I want to create that with you! If you are prepared, that is."  
  
Groan. "Please don't turn into Albus, love."  
  
"Not bloody likely. His pranks are too manipulative for me."  
  
"I'll give you a lifetime to prove that to me."  
  
"Really? Oh Severus!"  
  
"I love you too, Rowanna Potter-Snape."

~~~

  
  
"MINERVA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Albus?"  
  
"My sherberts... my dear, dear sherberts... they run away from me every time I put them to my mouth. And they've formed a conspiracy with the others too! Fizzing whizbees, every-flavoured beans, none of them will let me eat them. Oh Minerva, it's a tragedy! Call the Minister of Magic and tell him that Voldemort has returned - surely this is a curse of the Darkest magic, from the Darkest Lord, just to drive me insane..."  
  
Allowing her long-term mate to continue his rant in solitude, the Transfiguration Professor slipped out into the corridors. So quietly that not even the paintings could hear, she muttered to herself, "It's far too late for that."

~~~  
The End  
~~~


End file.
